New Super Mario Bros. The Mushroom Gem
New Super Mario Bros. The Mushroom Gem is a NSMB title for the Nintendo Switch. Story The game starts with an opening cutscene. Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad are walking to Peach's Castle. The camera pans to deep underground, where Bowser and the Koopalings are digging with pickaxes. They discover an old temple underground, and they go inside. There is a magical mushroom shaped gem on a pedestal inside the temple, and Bowser takes it. Suddenly, he starts to grow. Back on the surface, the four heros have reached peach's castle, but then the floor starts to rumble, and a massive Bowser bursts out with the castle on his head! He reaches in the castle, and takes out peach. Then he jumps off into the mountains, with the Koopalings following in Bowser's airship. The four follow, but the airship blasts them away to a nearby island. After traversing through Sandy Island, the four heroes find Larry's castle, guarding the exit of the island. They go inside and meet Larry, but before they can fight him, the floor collapses and they fall into a cave. Inside is a sun shaped gem, which Larry takes. He glows blue, and gains the ability to shoot out sun beams from his wand. After defeating him, he retreats. Now back on ground, the heroes travel over a bridge leading to a large city. In a cutscene, it shows Bowser's castle, with a gigantic bowser sitting on top. Larry jumps off the airship arriving at the castle. He shows the gem he stole to Bowser. Bowser is confused, but Kamek appears with a book. It shows 8 gems, just like the one Bowser took. Kamek explains the legend of the Mushroom Gems: They give great power, and with all of them, makes the owner almost unstoppable. Bowser sends the rest of the Koopalings out looking for gems. Meanwhile, the four heroes are exploring Donut City. However, Roy has taken over the power plant as the whole city is actually powered by one of the gems. When confronted, Roy escapes and leads them to a boxing ring, where he reveals that he had the gem. He uses it and gains giant boxing gloves. After fighting him, he retreats out the city and jumps on Bowser's Airship, which flies inside a cavern. Mario, Luigi and the Toads traverse the Freezing Caves, fighting Goopa Bloopa along the way. They enter Wendy's Castle, only to find that she has a Gem! She uses it to alter the temperature of the room, making icicles fall. After defeating her, she escapes on the airship. Outside is Iggy's Koopa Carnival, created by the power of the Gem. After fighting through the deadly circus (and fighting Motley Bossblob once again) the four reach Iggy's Funhouse. They enter and find Iggy, who uses the gem to super charge his Chain Chomps. After defeating Iggy, he retreats. The four heroes exit, however the way to the Pipe Complex is blocked by Bowser's airship, With the Koopalings and Bowser Jr on board. There is nothing to do except challenge the airship. On board the airship, Bowser Jr uses the four gems stolen so far (except Bowser's) to power his Clown Car up. After a tough battle, Bowser Jr is defeated. The Koopalings come in to check on Jr as the four heroes escape. They all realise that nobody is steering the airship, and the airship crashes into the Ferris wheel and explodes. The Koopalings escape in Bowser's Koopa Clown Car while Jr leaves in his own. Worlds Sandy Island 1-1: Diamond Beach 1-2: Beware the Piranha Plants! 1-3 Cheep Cheep Shores 1-4 Boom Boom's Tower 1-5 Mushroom Hills 1-6 Swoop's Cave 1-7 Lost Jungle 1-8 Larry's Lookout Donut City Freezing Caves Koopa Carnival Pipe Complex Rocky Mountains Airship Skies Bowser Mountain Star Comet Retro Road Category:Mario Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Platforming Games